Eu preciso de amor! E eu preciso de você!
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Dean Winchester anda repensando sua relação com Castiel após uma briga. Ele apenas não sabia que o anjo já tinha tomado sua decisão. Slash, lemon, Destiel.


******Título:** Eu preciso de amor. E eu preciso de você.**  
****Autor: **Ariadne Helena******  
********Beta:** Kassiminha**  
********Categoria: ** Slash M/M, talvez um ou outro spoiler da 5ª temporada.  
******Advertências:** Slash, cenas de sexo.  
******Classificação: **NC-17  
******Capítulos: ** One-Shot  
******Completa: ** [**X**] Yes No  
**  
Disclaimer: **É, infelizmente os personagens descritos aqui não me pertencem. Embora eu goste muiiiiito do Castiel, Deus não me deu ele de presente, pelo contrário, jogou-o no colo de Erick Kripke. Maaaaas, a história é minha tá? Demorou, deu dor de cabeça e fundiu os neurônios para sair dessa tola cabecinha então, não seria pedir demais um reviewzinho, né?

**Eu não resisti em escrever algo mais com este casal, precisava mesmo colocar isso em prática. Eu escrevi a fanfic com três músicas, e deixo um link para quem quiser ouvi-las. A letra traduzida aqui é de Love's Divine, do Seal.  
Foi ela que me inspirou em escrever a história.  
**www. mixpod. com/ standalone. php? id=46197412 **(retirem os espaços e colem numa nova janela)**

-----

_**Then the rainstorm came over me**__**  
**__Então a tempestade caiu sobre mim_

_**And I felt my spirit break**__**  
**__E eu senti que meu espírito se quebrou_

_**I had lost all of my belief, you see**__**  
**__Como pode ver, eu perdi toda minha crença_

_**And realize my mistake**__**  
**__E me dei conta do meu erro_

_**But time through a prayer to me**__**  
**__Mas o tempo esclareceu tudo para mim_

_**And all around me became still**  
E tudo ao meu redor ficou imóvel_

O rapaz loiro e alto caminhava pelas ruas como se não as visse. Seus passos, olhos e mente estavam focados em um único ponto: o maldito Apocalipse que ele começara. E como se não bastasse aquela culpa e o repúdio por si mesmo, tinha ainda covardia de deixar tudo nas costas de Sammy.

Mas Castiel fora bem claro: ele começara o Apocalipse torturando aquelas almas no inferno. _Ele, ele, ele._ Aquela maldita profecia estúpida parecia girar apenas em torno de sua vida. E ainda lhe diziam que há o plano dos homens e o plano de Deus! E agora o suposto Deus lhe devolvia aquilo.

Seu Anjo da Guarda.

O homem forte, obediente e inerte que lhe acompanhava dia após dia. Que mesmo com seus rompantes de stress e mau-humor continuava ali, protegendo-o e amparando-o. O homem forte, obediente e inerte que mesmo quando calado mantinha no olhar uma pureza e uma doçura quase palpáveis, que mesmo longe não deixava de povoar seus sonhos e pensamentos mais dignos.

E mais impuros também.

Dean suspirou, sentindo o coração vivo e pulsante arder. Ele não conhecia as ruas e nem tampouco os moradores do pequeno Condado de Gunnison, mas tudo era sempre exatamente igual. As ruas negras e desertas, ocultando os perigos não-vistos pela sociedade; os parques e praças abandonados a esmo, sendo sutilmente abraçados pela luz tênue da lua e mergulhando no lado inconsciente da vida.

O rapaz não tinha nada no estômago além de seu suco gástrico, mas sentia-se enjoado como se tivesse acabado com o estoque de bebidas do Colorado inteiro. Seu corpo se arrastava de modo deprimente até um parque solitário, o cansaço de meses, talvez um ano, se acumulando em suas juntas. O Winchester teve vontade de se enterrar naquela areia, cavar um buraco bem fundo e se jogar, esperando que alguém o confundisse com um cadáver e cobrisse de terra.

Sem notar, Dean sentou.

E deixou o corpo balançar, formando uma leve brisa em sua pele marcada. Ali, diante de toda calidez noturna e no meio dos brinquedos que ele nunca tivera chance de experimentar, suas lágrimas rolaram. Transbordaram culpa, ressentimento, ódio. Estava cansado de lutar por uma causa perdida e arrependido por ter sido estúpido com que não merecia.

Os olhos verdes sempre vivazes e matreiros perdiam o brilho, dando lugar às cicatrizes que arrecadara nos últimos tempos. E tudo lhe pareceu tão interligado de uma maneira que não poderia mais evitar. Seu destino, Sammy, Cas...

Ah, Cas era uma ferida aberta que a todo o momento alguém metia a mão.

Toda a sua luta e esperança para salvar a si e seu irmão de um destino cruel ele depositara em Cas. E ele cobrara mais e mais, sugando o resto de poder e vida do anjo que renegara o posto por ele. Porque acreditava nele. Porque confiava em seu julgamento justo e misericordioso para com a humanidade.

E agora não havia mais humanidade. Não havia mais crianças e pessoas puras e boas que desejava salvar. Quem ele desejava realmente salvar ele já tinha perdido. Tinha feito, na sua teimosia e ignorância, o ser mais perfeito da Criação sofrer. Tinha rebaixado-o a um reles mortal, um anjo caído, esquecido por seus irmãos e marcado pela humilhação da rebeldia. Sem perceber, ele transmutara em um Castiel futuro tudo aquilo que atribuía a si.

O fracasso.

Dean estava ainda resoluto quanto a sua resposta a Miguel, mas não conseguia apagar de sua memória o porvir aviltante que causara. Não pelas pessoas que desconhecia e mereciam a chance de viver, não. Não por ele ou por Sammy.

Por Cas.

Ele desejava, do fundo de seu coração que aquilo não fosse real. E acreditou fervorosamente que se o afastasse conseguiria impedir seu sofrimento. E agora estava ali, sentado naquele balanço, chorando por seu coração partido e pelas palavras duras que dissera ao anjo. _"Vá embora, Castiel. Seu lugar não é aqui. Bem ou mal, você é um deles. Um dos mocinhos que se veste em ouro, mas por dentro é tão podre quanto um cadáver putrefato. Eu não preciso de você ao meu lado. Aliás, eu não preciso nem de você e nem do seu Deus."_

As palavras cuspidas no fervor de uma briga martelavam em sua cabeça. Elas torturaram seu coração tão forte e dolorido quanto os cães do inferno dilaceraram sua carne. Ele tinha se sentido desmoronar enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, mas fingir que tudo estava bem era melhor. Aparentar ser apenas uma briga estúpida, causada por um ciúmes exagerado e meia dúzia de fatos não contados, era bem mais simples do que encarar seu irmão quando este lhe perguntara sobre o mau-humor repentino.

E sair para a noite fria, andar sem rumo e pensando em suas idiotices lhe pareceu a melhor opção, visto que encararia o interrogatório típico de Sam Winchester. E estava ali, balançando o corpo sutilmente para frente e para trás, remoendo cada detalhe de sua discussão com Castiel. Não que tivesse sido realmente uma discussão, nada nunca era normal com Castiel. Se Dean gritava, o anjo ficava calado, se Dean não gritava, o anjo também ficava calado. Então que esbravejasse de vez tudo o que queria.

Mas agora todas as palavras ditas eram distorcidas por seu coração e ele se arrependia de ter sido estúpido, sarcástico e mentido para o anjo.

**_I need love, love's divine_**  
_Eu preciso de amor, o amor é divino_

**_Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind_**  
_Por favor me perdoe agora eu vejo que estava cego_

**_Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name_**  
_Me dê amor, amor é o que eu preciso para me ajudar a descobrir meu nome_

Olhando as estrelas sobre si, Dean imaginou que talvez estivesse ficando mole, convivência demais com um ser que acreditava naquele poder pleno em que todos os seres estavam envolvidos. Achou-se uma aberração e ao mesmo tempo acreditando também. Sentia algo no peito que lhe dizia ser o certo e que o enchia de esperanças mesmo que elas não existissem naquele momento.

_Droga!_ Ele tinha mandado Castiel embora da sua vida para sempre e não havia mais nada além daquilo para fazer.

- Olha... Eu sei que não faço muito isso e nem acredito em você, mas... - Dean suspirou, era difícil colocar em palavras algo que sentia em seu coração - Eu disse coisas horríveis ao seu anjo e o machuquei. E eu sei que talvez você não possa fazer nada, Deus, mas eu não quero que Cas tenha o destino que está reservado a ele. Eu deveria ir pro inferno por magoar a pessoa mais pura deste mundo, mas eu apenas não quero que o Cas... Que o Cas seja como eu. Eu o amo demais para admitir que ele seja um fracasso.

O Winchester sentiu seu corpo tremer por dentro, mas mesmo estando sozinho, seu orgulho não lhe permitiu fraquejar. Não. Ele não se entregaria aos monstros de seu coração assim tão facilmente. Podia doer e sangrar, mas ele não admitia voltar atrás, não quando o preço a se pagar era a vida de Cas.

Seu Cas.

Aquele que sem perceber foi invadindo, tomando espaço em sua vida e em seu coração, se aconchegando timidamente entre seus braços nos momentos difíceis, compartilhando sua dor, medo e esperança.

E suas lágrimas se tornaram mais forte quando ele percebeu a extensão de seus sentimentos. Em pouco mais de um ano, Castiel fazia parte dele tanto quanto Sammy em toda uma vida. Cada pequena memória de dias tenebrosos tinha o anjo para lhe consolar, cada momento de alegria simples e pura que se recordava dos últimos tempos de guerra era sombreado pela presença misteriosa de seu protetor celestial.

Bem ou mal, Castiel lhe completava uma parte do coração que supostamente ninguém conseguiria completar. E ele pediu, com o pouco que sua fé lhe permitia, que Deus o livrasse da dor que ele sentia e mais além, que o anjo fosse capaz de lhe perdoar. Ele precisava daquele perdão.

- Você não precisava rezar para eu estar aqui, Dean.

- Você ouviu?

Castiel concordou, contornando o balanço no qual o Winchester se acomodara. Sentou-se ao seu lado, num brinquedo tipicamente infantil, pintado de rosa-chiclete e verde-oliva. Ele impulsionou o corpo, aprovando a sensação pueril de liberdade e suspirou, procurando os olhos verdes lacrimosos, transmitindo, sem querer, algo mais em seus próprios olhos de imenso azul.

Ternura, carinho... Amor.

- Eu sempre soube que não era verdade, Dean. Você não consegue mentir por muito tempo e... - o anjo caminhou tranquilamente até o outro, parando apenas para que o Winchester o encarasse. Cuidadosamente, Castiel colocou os dedos sobre a testa do loiro, dando duas batidinhas sutis - Seus pensamentos o traem. É estranho, quando você mente, não pensa em outra coisa que não seja a verdade e... É meu dever cuidar de você.

O ser celeste deslizou os dedos pela face meio áspera, sentindo a textura da pele antes que a barba de Dean se fizesse presente. Acariciou o rosto másculo, contornando com o polegar os lábios macios e carnudos que se mostravam entreabertos e surpresos - É meu dever te proteger e te satisfazer, Dean. - Castiel, com bastante rapidez e eficiência, sentou-se sobre os joelhos apertados no balanço. Deslizando ambas as mãos para o rosto do caçador, o anjo rebelde mirou os lábios tentadores, umedecendo os seus próprios antes de atacar.

Timidamente Cas passou a língua pelos lábios de Dean, provando o gosto sem desviar de seus magníficos olhos verdes. Ele suspirou, rompendo o caminho curto que o separava dos lábios tão bem desenhados. O beijo que de início era desajeitado e inexperiente começava a tomar conta dos dois corpos, fazendo os corações acelerarem e os deixando ofegantes. O gosto doce e arrebatador que o loiro provava era muito melhor do que supunha e mais, Castiel não era somente o anjo bonzinho e puro que ele enxergava.

Por isso, para Dean aquilo certamente era um sonho.

O protetor moveu seus quadris mais para cima, acomodando-se devidamente sobre as pernas de Dean. Suspirou, havia algo dentro de si implorando para explodir, mas ele sabia que aquele não era o momento certo. Ele podia não ter uma experiência física, mas conhecia o suficiente do corpo humano para saber como as coisas funcionavam naquele plano astral.

Dean abraçou o corpo que se oferecia sobre o seu, contornando por cima da roupa os músculos firmes que pouco eram salientados pelo grosso casaco. Com um dos braços contornando a cintura do outro homem, o Winchester alinhou sua coluna, dando suporte para que o beijo dos dois esquentasse ainda mais quando o loiro arrastou os lábios para o pescoço macio. Suas mãos traçaram um caminho próprio, atraídas pelos botões brancos que se perdiam abaixo da gravata azul-marinho. Dean nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tirá-la, simplesmente abriu os botões e resvalou os dedos pela pele branca, contornando um dos mamilos e arranhando-o de leve com as unhas.

Suspirando ruidosamente, Cas entendeu que aquele era um gesto de agrado e decidiu que estaria certo em fazer o mesmo. O anjo puxou a blusa preta, de uma banda de rock que ele não conhecia, para cima, atacando com ambas as mãos o peito forte e musculoso que vira despido no inferno.

A surpresa do caçador foi tão grande que ele precisou endireitar o corpo para se recompor.

- Por Deus, Castiel, nós não devíamos... - o Winchester tentou se concentrar nas próprias palavras, mas estava difícil. O anjo que deveria somente protegê-lo estava, naquele exato instante, sentado em seu colo, movendo-se lascivamente para frente e para trás, enquanto as mãos delicadas e macias tentavam passear pela pouca pele que aparecia por debaixo de sua camiseta.

- Não devíamos o quê, Dean? - Castiel sussurrou com a voz rouca de prazer, inclinando o corpo para frente, abraçando Dean com um dos braços e colando mais seu sexo contra o abdômen do caçador, arrepiando-se e suspirando por estar tão duro e apertado em suas próprias calças quanto o outro. Lambendo os lábios em um movimento audível, o anjo caído depositou um pequeno beijo molhado no pescoço que alcançava, escorregando os lábios displicentemente até uma orelha próxima, suspirando e gemendo enquanto a beijava.

- Céus, Cas! Com quem você aprendeu essas coisas?!

- Oras, Dean, eu o observo há bastante tempo... Digamos que eu tive um **ótimo** professor. - o mais baixo contornou a orelha de seu protegido com a língua, acariciando com os dedos a nuca do rapaz e sentindo os pelinhos se eriçarem - Acho que é hora de irmos para um outro lugar, não é?

- Mas e o Sammy?

- Ele não vai nos ouvir, nem sequer poderá nos ver. Feche os olhos.

O Winchester obedeceu. Se alguém tinha poder para mantê-los ocultos, esse alguém era Cas.

Num instante muito sutil, Dean percebeu o mundo ao seu redor se mover e quando deu por si estava sentado sobre sua cama de hotel, com o peso do anjo em seu colo. Ele espiou por cima do ombro de seu protetor, vendo o irmão dormir tranqüilo em sua própria cama. Suspirou, colocando os pensamentos no lugar e sentindo seu pescoço sugado pelo anjo, enquanto suas mãos procuravam arrancar o casaco pesado de Castiel.

A camisa branca que já estava aberta revelou a pele clara, rodeada por apenas alguns finos pêlos negros. Com carinho, Dean deslizou o tecido pelos braços de Castiel, apreciando a pele macia e apertando sutilmente os músculos finos, porém firmes. Jimmy não era um cara muito musculoso, enfim. Não tanto quanto o Winchester.

Castiel puxou a camiseta preta para cima, expondo o peito nu do loiro e resvalando os dedos por ele, apreciando o contato com a pele. Curioso, o anjo aproximou a língua de um dos mamilos de Dean, enquanto o mais alto se atinha em acariciar sua cintura, ainda decidindo em arrancar-lhe o cinto e as calças. O rapaz de cabelos negros, inexperiente, sugou com força o mamilo que lambia, aprovando os sons que o caçador deixava escapar.

E Dean ponderou um pouco. Porquê mesmo estava sendo dominado por um anjo que sequer sabia o que era sexo? Estava na hora de mostrar quem mandava naquela relação.

Afrouxando o cinto de couro, o mais velho dos Winchester desfez o zíper, adentrando sem rodeios a calça de seu guardião. Se o anjo não soubesse o que era gemer, ele descobriu naquele instante, quando sentiu aquilo que estava prestes a explodir ser tão bem manipulado. Com os olhos apertados e os lábios entreabertos suspirantes, Castiel mandou às favas seu autocontrole e sua discrição: sem mover-se um centímetro, mandou as roupas de Dean e as suas próprias ao chão.

Engolindo em seco, o loiro, pela primeira vez nu em uma cama com outro homem, se permitiu apreciar aquilo que existia dentro do sempre presente casaco bege. Seus olhos verdes, apesar da escuridão do quarto, passearam pelo rosto perfeito à sua frente, procurando algo que o impedisse de continuar o ato. Naquele ponto de sua vida, Dean era maduro o suficiente para saber que Castiel era parte dele e não queria arriscar perder tudo, não por causa de uma boa transa.

- Confia em mim, Cas?

- Eu confio.

- Mas fique sabendo que vai doer. E eu vou fazer de tudo para não te machucar, eu prometo.

Castiel riu, via a preocupação nos olhos verdes, mas mesmo que seu corpo não tivesse marcas, seu espírito de guerreiro já tinha tantas cicatrizes que não poderia sequer enumerá-las. – Não se preocupe, Dean. Você não irá me machucar. Faça.

O Winchester suspirou, o corpo quente em seu colo exalava um perfume sutil de sândalo, que delicadamente lhe fazia pensar no mediterrâneo e ele gostava. Segurando as mãos quentes entre as suas, o loiro sutilmente virou o anjo-amante, forçando-o a apoiar o rosto contra os lençóis macios, dando-lhe o tempo necessário para procurar suas calças no chão e encontrar um preservativo. Devagar e com carinho, ele colou o corpo contra o de Cas, pressionando suavemente sua entrada.

Castiel respirou fundo, sentindo os beijos delicados e reconfortantes que Dean distribuía em seu pescoço. Sentiu o membro do Winchester brincar em seu corpo, abrindo caminho com um pouco de dor em sua pele intocada. Ele podia sentir toda a tensão do caçador, seus músculos rijos e altamente controlados; podia sentir o membro pulsante e quente, envolto por um plástico estranho, rompendo pouco a pouco suas barreiras naturais.

Mas ele esperara séculos por uma noite de amor e não queria esperar muito mais, então... Castiel forçou o traseiro para cima, encaixando-se perfeitamente na curva dos quadris de Dean.

Surpreso e ofegante, o loiro sentiu seu corpo gelar por dentro. Tinha acabado com o corpo de um anjo, na verdade, não tinha impedido aquele que amava de se estragar na sua primeira vez. Xingando baixinho, Dean raciocinou rápido, ou parava naquele instante ou continuava sem se preocupar com o quanto doeria.

- Você não pretende passar o resto da vida assim, não é?

- Cas, se é pra fazer, vamos fazer direito. Eu vou sentar e vou te levar junto, okay?

O rapaz de pele branca e perfumada concordou, deixando o corpo leve o suficiente para que o caçador o levantasse. Suspirando de prazer, Dean sentiu-se ir mais fundo no anjo e, com as mãos em sua cintura, começou a guiá-lo lentamente. Não tardou muito para que os dois entrassem em um ritmo alucinado, subindo e descendo, chocando seus corpos com certa violência libidinosa.

O anjo rebelde suspirou, gemendo ruidosamente quando Dean acertou seu ponto de prazer, fazendo-o implorar por mais e mais. Não suportando por muito tempo, o Winchester levou a mão direita ao membro renegado do anjo, manipulando-o com experiência.

Aliás, naquele assunto Dean Winchester era um Kama Sutra pronto a ser colocado em prática.

E se o prazer estava apenas nas sensações entre os dois corpos, para Dean era a primeira vez que ele sentia seu coração se aquecer por dentro. Castiel apoiou a cabeça contra seu ombro, suspirando contra sua pele e se entregando ao mar de ondas elétricas que o percorriam. Ele não sabia como se controlar, seus sentidos estavam tão inflados naquele segundo que ele era capaz de sentir o coração do caçador batendo contra suas costas. Levando suas mãos junto às de Dean, Cas descobria o ápice de sua ligação com o loiro.

E de repente, o anjo sentiu seus sentidos turvarem, seu corpo amolecer por dentro e tremer incontrolavelmente, enquanto ele explodia todo seu prazer nas mãos de Dean. A circunstância foi o estopim para o Winchester atingir o clímax, preenchendo o corpo perfeito e delicado com seu gozo. Embora não quisesse, o corpo mole de Cas estava começando a pesar e ele mesmo não tinha mais forças para se manter sentado.

- Acho que é melhor nos deitarmos. – Dean murmurou, puxando o corpo sobre o seu levemente para cima e deitando-o confortavelmente sobre os lençóis. Deixando-o ali, o loiro foi ao banheiro, se livrou do preservativo e pegou uma coberta no closet do quarto. Quando percebeu, o anjo já estava dormindo inocentemente, encolhido para dentro da cama e apenas esperando sua companhia.

- Eu achei que anjos não dormissem, Cas. – ele sussurrou, cobrindo o corpo nu e deitando-se ao lado, aproveitando os momentos de carinho para puxar o anjo para seu peito. Dean beijou os cabelos negros, feliz em ter o guardião ali.

- Nós não dormimos, mas... Eu não sei.. Me sinto tão fraco.

- Então durma. Eu estarei aqui, se precisar.

- Dean? – o outro respondeu com um grunhido, dando permissão para que Castiel continuasse – Eu... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Cas. Muito.

O Winchester abraçou mais o anjo, alisando os cabelos macios e agradecendo a Deus por ter reconquistado o amor que desejava. Rapidamente suas pálpebras se fecharam, deixando que o mundo continuasse a girar enquanto eles estivessem ali, unidos.

-----  
**FIM**

**Espero que tenham gostado, já conhecem o esquema, né?  
Clique no botãozinho verde e comentem!**

**Bjoks!  
ByeBye!**


End file.
